mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Mafia II Mobile
Mafia II Mobile is a top-down shooter for mobile phones, developed by Twistbox Entertainment and published by Connect2Media, released in August 2010. The game is set in 1938 and follows the story of Marco Russetto, nephew of Vincenzo and a soldato of the now fallen Salieri Crime Family. He travels to Empire Bay and finds work with the Falcone Crime Family as he seeks revenge on Tommy Angelo for betraying the Salieri family. The game has 17 chapters altogether. Plot Background On arriving to Lost Heaven, Russetto meets his Uncle Vincenzo who tells him things haven't been going well for him and his friends after Tommy Angelo's recent betrayal of the Salieri Crime Family. Vincenzo introduces him to his friend Luigi, who is interested in working with him in Lost Heaven. This is interrupted though as Russetto is told by Vincenzo that he must flee to Empire Bay due to police problems in Lost Heaven. Vincenzo and Luigi don't go with Russetto, as they needed to stay in Lost Heaven for family reasons. He is told to contact Henry Tomasino when in Empire Bay. On arrival to Empire Bay, Russetto arrives to Henry being attacked by a group of goons. After rescuing him, Henry offers Russetto a drink and they go to the Circus Bar. Whilst at the bar, Henry explains that Carlo Falcone can help out with killing Tommy Angelo, but he'll introduce Russetto to him after he has completed favors for him first. Working with the Falcone Family Marco begins to do small jobs for Henry in order to gain his trust. Beginning to destroy a rival gang, Los Bianco and all its infrastructure; attacking its main workshop and its fleet of vehicles. He goes through the city, destroying the remains of the gang and preventing other small gangs and criminals from controlling the area. One of his biggest favors for Henry is getting revenge on a man who had cheated money to the Falcone Family, Giorgio. Marco bombs his luxury car parked at the door of his house as a warning to pay. Later, he finally meets Carlo Falcone in person. Carlo is glad to have a member of an another family and wants to help him but he has to earn his trust. He is first assigned to break in to the house of a police officer, Officer Briggs, who lives in the area of a rival gang. Briggs is currently in prison and isn't home, therefore Russetto breaks into his house to steal his police weapon stash. The job goes well for Marco, he manages to fend off the rival gang and successfully steals Briggs weapons stash. After successfully delivering the weapons to a Falcone member called Jimmie, Marco phonecalls Henry who informs him of a problem and tells Marco to meet him at the Tiki Bar straight away. Once there, Henry tells Marco that the Jimmie who Marco has just visited, wants to leave the family, and Henry suspects he is leaving to join a rival family. Jimmie has threatened Carlo that the Falcone family will have problems if he's not allowed to leave. Acting on the side of caution, Marco kills Jimmie. Battling the Moretti Family Carlo is very satisfied with Marco and gives him his second job, to rob the rival gang racket, Moretti Jewelery, in an attempt to greatly damage the family. Marco successfully breaks into the jewelers, but triggers a security alarm in the process, regardless, a substantial amount of jewelery is stolen and the store is damaged, which satisfies Carlo. Marco barely escapes the security and police after a long chase. The chase was a close-call, and Marco has managed to greatly damage the Moritetti family, so much so, that he feels he should become a soldato in the Falcone family. Carlo tells Marco that he likes him, but wishes for him to do a few jobs before he cements his plans. Carlo tells Marco to go to Miss Elizabeth's Brothel for a job. Marco meets Elizabeth who requests Marco to chauffeur her friend, Mr. Garutti. After returning to the brothel, it is revealed that there was a robbery the night before. Elizabeth tells Marco that the thief hangs out in the Chinese quarter, so Marco heads off in search of the thief. He meets a pimp who says he'll tell him the thief's whereabouts if he kills Moritetti member Wang Zoe. After the job, the pimp informs Marco that the thief is currently at the Mia Chao Restaurant. Marco attacks the thief and steals his cash stash, which he gives to Carlo. About to return to the brothel, Marco realizes he has been setup by the pimp, and is subsequently arrested and is sent to prison. Prison Sentence In prison, he asks for help from his cell mate and is told to contact someone called Marcus, the head of the prison's Babydolls gang. The cell-mate informs him that if he wins enough fights in the prison, Marcus will wish to talk to him. After winning a couple of fights, Marcus approaches Marco, and Marco says that if he helps him out, Carlo Falcone will be very grateful. Marcus makes a deal that if he helps his friends Rodriguez and Ivan to smuggle drugs around the prison, and helps to defend the Babydolls from the rival gang, the Black Widows, Marcus will give him a counterfeit temporary discharge paper to escape prison. Marco makes good on the deal, and subsequently is granted his discharge paper. Disbanding the Moretti Family He goes to the Empire City Casino to meet Carlo, and tries to get a permanent discharge out of prison so he never has to go back. Carlo grants him a permanent discharge on the grounds that he helps bomb a rival casino, owned by the Vinci Crime Family, led by Frank Vinci. Marco plants a suitcase which destroys the casino and damages the Vinci's family's operations. Carlo therefore awards Marco by getting him permanently discharged from prison. Marco is next made aware that the Moretti Family wants to take over the Chinatown area. Marco is instructed to stop them at all costs. To do the job, Marco needs to purchase weapons, and therefore goes to a friend of Carlo's, Mao Tai. Mao refuses to sell Marco weapons, because if the Moretti family finds out he's been helping a rival gang, they will kill Tai's cousin, Ling Pei. Mao informs that if Marco kills the men holding his cousin hostage, he will be able to sell Marco the weapons he needs. On arrival, Marco wipes out all of the people holding Ling hostage, and Mao then grants for Marco to purchase from him. Mao also informs Marco that the Moretti's hang out on a certain area of the city regularly, Mao suggests going into the sewers and planting a bomb under their feet. Mao then sends Marco to 'Crazy' Mike, who owns lots of big explosives. Marco gets the explosives, plants them and does good on the job, with the explosion killing a lot of members of the Moritetti family. Marco returns to Carlo, who informs Marco that he can wipe out the rest of the family by invading a local restaurant in Chinatown, and that Mr. Moritetti is going to be there. Marco successfully kills all of the Moritetti family members in the restaurant, as well as killing Mr. Moritetti himself, which leaves the Moritetti family to be completely abolished. Lead on Tommy Angelo's Whereabouts On return from the job, Marco gets word that Carlo and Henry have kidnapped a man named Mauricio, from the Vinci Crime Family, who may have information on Tommy Angelo's whereabouts. Mauricio was being kept by the Falcone Family at a slaughter-house. Marco arrives, and manages to extract information from the man. Mauricio informs Marco to speak to Frank Vinci, who's been working with the Lost Heaven Police Department to hide Tommy. Not soon after this, Vinci's men show up, Berto and Louis, to save Mauricio. Marco manages to kill Mauricio and his men and escape the slaughter-house after a long shoot-out. After the shoot-out, Marco darts to see Carlo to inform him of what has happened, Carlo informs Marco that he wants Frank Vinci dead. Marco disagrees with Carlo as he says that it would dwindle down his chances of finding Tommy Angelo if he killed him. Though, if Marco does not proceed with killing Frank Vinci, Carlo is going to be against him. The player gets to choose between two endings, whether to spare Frank Vinci and be at odds with Carlo Falcone or kill Frank Vinci and never find Tommy Angelo. Epilogue - Spare Frank Vinci Marco decides to spare Frank Vinci's life, and visits him at his mansion. Frank informs of Tommy's whereabouts, and tells him to go to Empire City Cemetery the next day. Marco makes his way through the cemetery. He walks through, looking all over, and reaches a dead-end, he soon realizes that Tommy isn't there and that he's either fled, or Frank has lied to him. On the walk out, Marco is trapped by Empire Bay Police Department and he soon realizes that he has been stung by Frank. Marco is then brutally killed by the law enforcement. Epilogue - Kill Frank Vinci Marco assassinates Frank Vinci with a sniper near his residence. Marco returns to Carlo to announce the news, only to be told that Carlo has managed to get a lead on Tommy's whereabouts, and that he is at the old cemetery. On arrival, Russetto soon realizes that he has been led to a 'red herring' by the Empire Bay Police Department, called Freddy Louzan. Freddy vows to disappear after he is told by Russetto at gun-point that he must disappear back to Montana and that we will not face any problems if he does so quietly. Russetto then returns to Falcone, informing him that he was falsely led on, and that he has killed many men for nothing. Regardless, due to his determination, Falcone accepts him into the family. He says that the Falcone family will one day find Angelo for him. The final scene cuts to two unknown hit-men shooting Angelo in-front of his house, later revealed to be Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro in Mafia II. Cast Characters *Marco Russetto *Tommy Angelo *Vincenzo *Henry Tomasino *Carlo Falcone *Frank Vinci *Vito Scaletta (uncredited) *Joe Barbaro (uncredited) Factions *Falcone Crime Family *Moretti Crime Family *Vinci Crime Family *Lost Heaven Police Department *Empire Bay Police Department Locations *Circus Bar *Sirens Bar *Tiki Bar *Empire Bay Casino *Miss Elizabeth's Brothel *Empire Bay Cemetery *Prison *Slaughterhouse Trivia *The spare Frank Vinci ending must be the canon, as Vinci is seen alive and well in Mafia II, after the events of Mafia II Mobile. This confirms that Marco has died. *Empire Bay is called 'Empire City' in this release. *This game offers optional side-missions which the player can accept for quick cash. These include stealing, assassinations, attacks, gambling and races. Gallery Mafia II Mobile 01.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 02.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 03.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 04.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 05.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 06.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 07.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 08.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 09.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 10.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 11.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 12.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 13.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 14.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 15.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 16.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 17.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 18.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 19.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 20.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 21.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 22.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 23.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 24.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 25.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 26.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 27.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 28.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 29.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 30.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 31.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 32.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 33.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Mafia II Mobile 34.png|Mafia II Mobile Screen shot Category:Mafia II Mobile Category:Games